villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Darkness (Twitches)
The Darkness is a dark, monstrous and malevolent force of nature that threatens the very existence of the magic world of Coventry and it plays a major role in the 2005 Disney Channel Original Movie Twitches based on the Twitches book series by Scholastic Press. Thantos DuBaer was the one behind the Darkness and its attacks on the mystic kingdom as he tries to usurp the throne from his good brother King Aron and seeks to destroy his own nieces. History It began 21 years ago on the night the Darkness which was said to be originated from the forgotten regions of the Shadowlands within the realm of Coventry, attacked the magical kingdom. It engulfs lands in total blackness asborbing the souls of living creatures and innocent people inside the living, monstrous force of evil. King Aron Dubear and his subjects wage a war against the Darkness. When the magical twin sisters are separated at birth by their protectors, Karsh and Ileana, while the Darkness attacks their homeland of Coventry and killed the twins' father after he along with his wife Queen Miranda, transfered all the magical abilities of all the people of Coventry into themselves, their daughters, and both Ileana and Karsh. They survived because their father, Aron, have too gave all of his magic to the twins and whenever they are together they are safe; their combined power is enough to fend off the Darkness. For their protection, Karsh and Ileana flee Coventry and hide the twins safely in a non-magical dimension known as Earth. Camryn (Apolla) grows up in an upper-class family and becomes a social butterfly. She wears a sun amulet, and always awakes with the sunrise. She likes to draw, and unknowingly draws extremely realistic pictures of Coventry and her birth mother, Miranda. Alex (Artemis) grew up in a middle-class home with a single mother (who died recently). She wears a moon amulet and is always up until the moon sets. She is a bookworm and is always writing stories about Coventry and their mother, unaware they are true. On her 21st birthday, Halloween, Camryn and her friend, Beth, go shopping, while Alex goes looking for a job. At a fashion store, the two sisters meet for the first time. Alex goes running from the store, and Camryn goes after her. When she takes her hand in hers, their magic is released. They bond as sisters, trying to understand what's happened to them, and get to know about each others' lifestyles. This is when they meet Karsh and Ileana, who tell the story of Coventry, which Alex has been writing in her journal, thinking it was only a story she created. Alex does not want to take any part in restoring Coventry's light, and leaves with Camryn. Camryn manages to convince Alex to stay and the two bond and manage to cast a few spells (most which cause something bad to happen to Karsh). They come up with the name Twitches, a fusion of the words twin and witches. While at Alex's apartment, the Darkness arrives suddenly and chases them throughout the home. The sisters use their magic and barely escape. Camryn is now freaked out, and does not want to have any part of their destiny. She leaves for her birthday party on Earth. Alex feels as though she was abandoned, and goes to Coventry on her own. She meets Miranda, her mother, and Thantos, their uncle and stepfather. While at Camryn's party, the Darkness once again attacks. She realizes who the Darkness is Thantos whose face she seen and drawn in her nightmares when she was a child, and goes to her sister and mother at the royal Coventry Castle in Coventry, after Karsh and Ileana were swallowed by the Darkness. She makes it there just as Thantos arrives. Then it is revealed that Thantos is really behind the Darkness and he takes Miranda as the Darkness soon swallows the entire castle. His own evil soul became one with the Darkness and began attacking the twin princesses Alex and Camryn combine their magic of light and love to destroy Thantos and the Darkness. They restore the light of Coventry and brought peace to their magical homeworld before returning back to Earth and celebrate their birthday. Gallery The Darkness invades Coventry.jpg The Darkness within Coventry.jpg The Darkness in Coventry.jpg The Darkness attack Ileana DuBaer.jpg Claw of the Darkness.JPG The Darkness of Coventry.jpg The Darkness destroyed.JPG Category:Dark Forms Category:Force of Nature Category:Movie Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Monsters Category:Collector of Souls Category:Energy Beings Category:Destroyers Category:Cataclysm Category:Paranormal Category:Demon Category:Nihilists Category:Stalkers Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Satan Category:Giant Category:Deceased